Rumor Has It
by rizeleth
Summary: Some rumors are true and some rumors are not. It depends on the person if he would believe it or not. But what would you do if you hear a certain rumor about a certain person in your life? Would you believe that rumor?


**Rumors**

**Summary: **Some rumors are true and some rumors are not. It depends on the person if he would believe it or not. But what would you do if you hear a certain rumor about a certain person in your life? Would you believe that rumor?

Everything was fine in the village of Konoha. Every people in the village was doing there usual routines and one of those routines is early rumors. And those rumors were getting on the nerves of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He was doing his morning trainings and when he was done he heard some old woman talking about 'his' Saku-…ahem… his teammate Sakura. It doesn't mean his eavesdropping or anything he just happened to be slowing down when he heard her name and made his keen hearing keener.

And what he just heard irked him the most. They were all saying that Sakura is supposedly seen to be with a guy about her age going on a place where people who are getting married buy there souvenirs. Not like he care about her being with a guy and knowing that she's buying wedding items. It's just really irritating on how they make these wrong rumors.

Sasuke just disregarded what he just heard and went to Ichiraku. He was going to meet Naruto there. Even if the two of them always fight they still spend some time eating in Ichiraku and talking about there training and everything and today was one of those days.

Once he entered the ramen shop he already saw the blonde boy. He was already on his fifth bowl of ramen. Sasuke sat near him and ordered one Pork ramen. "Hey…teme…" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hn."

"Teme, have you heard the rumors going on Konoha about Sakura-chan?" he asked taking a stop from eating his ramen. Sasuke's eyes twitch slightly. "I've heard it, dobe." he said dangerously. Naruto not sensing Sasuke's change in voice continued to talk. "Do you believe those things, teme? Because I didn't believe it at all. I mean Sakura getting married, come on. I know she's pretty and all but I still think she loves you so much too even think of marrying someone else. And one more thing I thought you and Sakura are becoming quite close nowadays." Naruto said thinking Sasuke and Sakura training together more often. "I don't believe rumors. There nonsense. And one more thing what are talking about me and Sakura being 'quite close'?" he said darkly not liking what Naruto said about him and Sakura. So it's true there spending more time together since he went back from revenge. It happens to be there were only training that is all… ok maybe there is a few lunch or dinner out but it's just friendly dates… right?

"What I meant is you two going out on dates. Anyways as I was saying I also don't believe in rumors but I think those things are true. I mean about Sakura-chan that is." Naruto said and continued eating his ramen. This statement caught Sasuke's attention. "What do you mean dobe?" he asked in a very dangerous low voice. Naruto stop eating yet again and answered. "Well, when me and Hinata are going on our date we saw her going in with a guy inside a dress shop. And we kinda overheard her saying to the guy that he must not go in because it's not good to see the dress the bride is going to use in the wedding."

"What! You think those rumors are true!" Sasuke outburst which earned a confuse look from Naruto and some few stares from the other tables. "Yeah… but maybe I'm wrong. Because Sakura would invite us to her wedding won't she?" Naruto said nervously seeing Sasuke burst like that. And as if on cue Sakura entered the shop. She went to her two teammates and smile at them sweetly.

"I'm so glad. I've already saw the two of you." she said.

"Ummm… what do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked still a little nervous and was slightly glancing at the raven haired teen.

"You see I'm going to invite you in a wedding." she said happily not knowing the reaction she would get from her two teammates.

"We…wedding?" Naruto said. "Yes a wedding! Hope you two would… whoa…" Sakura said as someone dragged her out of the shop. Naruto on the other hand was looking at the two who just went out of the shop. '_This day is so weird. Is Sakura-chan really getting married and I can't believe Sasuke would act like that. I'm so scared to see him all pissed and all. Maybe he likes Sakura-chan... Nah… that can't be.'_ Naruto thought and went back in eating his ramen and saw Sasuke's untouched food and ate it as well. (A/n: Sasuke already paid for his food before dragging Sakura. So you would know.)

Sakura is looking strangely at Sasuke. _'Where is he taking me? Did I say something wrong?'_ she thought. On the other hand Sasuke is confused himself too. _'Why did I drag her out of Ichiraku when I heard about that wedding?'_ he asked himself. _'Maybe I like Sakura… it can't be… can it?'_ he thought.

Once the two of them where out of hearing Sasuke stop and faced the confused girl. "Sasuke-kun, why did you take me here?" Sakura asked. "I don't know." Sasuke said truthfully. "You don't know?" Sakura asked. "No." he answered bluntly. "If you are not going to talk to me so why did you take me here?" she asked. "I'm going to ask you something." Sasuke said.

"Sure, what is it?" she said. "Umm… Sakura… isittruethatyouaregettingmarried" Sasuke said in one breath. "What, Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked not catching his statement. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. It's not right that he is showing that he care or believe those rumors but he can't help himself. Sasuke took a large breath before talking slowly. "Sakura, listen to me alright." Sasuke started and Sakura nod at this. "I'm only going to ask you once. Sakura is it true that you are buying things for a wedding?" Sasuke asked for the first time not direct to the point.

"Yes I am. Why is there something wrong?" Sakura asked not getting why he asked that.

"Yes… everything is wrong!" Sasuke shouted. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked yet again. "Damn it Sakura! I'm not letting you marry someone other than me!" Sasuke said. "Marry? I'm not getting married." Sakura said. "I'll kill that man you're going to marry. I'll tear him into pieces." Sasuke ranted not hearing what Sakura just said. "Sasuke-kun!" she called which made Sasuke stop. "What!" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun calm down. As I have said I am NOT GETTING MARRIED." Sakura said making the last three words clearer. "You're not?" He asked in a confused tone. "Of course not, the wedding I'm talking about is the wedding of my cousin. I'm helping him out in buying there wedding stuff since his soon-to-be wife went to the village where her parents live." Sakura explained. "But what I've heard and Naruto…" Sasuke started but was cut by Sakura "Are all just rumors." she said.

"Is that all that bother you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and smile. Sasuke just nod at this. "So where alright already." she asked again and Sasuke nod yet again. "I'm going to leave now… and Sasuke-kun, are you saying the truth about not letting me marry someone other than you?" she said playfully. "What if I said I'm lying about that?" Sasuke asked followed by a smirk.

"Then… I'll accept an offer of marriage given to me by one of my suitors." she joked and was about to go away when Sasuke held her arms and kiss her. After they broke of their kiss Sakura just look shock. "I'll never let you accept that. And I didn't say I'm lying… I just said what if…" Sasuke explained embracing her. "Jeez… Sasuke-kun I'm only joking. Of course I won't marry someone other than you." she said. "Then let's go…" Sasuke said and carried Sakura bridal style.

"Where?" she asked. "You'll see…" Sasuke said and smirked.

The two of them were silent until they stop at a certain building. "Hey I know where we are." Sakura said seeing the building. They both enter the said building. Sasuke put Sakura down and knock at the door. "Come in." a familiar voice said. Both of them enter and Sasuke saw the person he is looking for. "What do you want?" the person asked.

"Tsunade-sama, can you marry me and Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly. "WHAT?" Tsunade and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Marry me and Sakura." Sasuke said again. "Why did you think about this?" Tsunade asked. "Because I want to be with Sakura forever." Sasuke answered which made Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry Sasuke but you must talk to Sakura's parent first." Tsunade said. "But-" Sasuke was about to argue when Sakura tugged his sleeve. "Sasuke-kun, let's wait for a few months before we get wed. Don't get me wrong… but I want to have my wedding together with my family and friends. Alright." Sakura said.

"Fine but you owe me." Sasuke said. "Alright." Sakura said and kissed Sasuke in his lips. He was about to deepen the kiss when Tsunade cough. "Can't you do that somewhere else?" she asked. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama." Sakura apologized and both of them were blushing madly. They went out of the Hokage's office.

And once they were outside the building Sakura offered Sasuke to eat at Ichiraku which he accepted and they walk hand in hand towards the ramen shop.

**The End**

So would you believe a rumor or not…

**A/N:** I've finished my second one-shot, hehe. I hope you like this. I think my first one-shot is cuter but I hope you would also like this one. If I have time I'll make a one-shot for there wedding. If you like this… Anyway Read and Review.


End file.
